Melting A Heart Of Stone
by Taiyo Seiyuuki
Summary: *Edited* Taiyo's the new girl at school, and she seems to be pretty cold and distant...Can a certain someone change her? Lots of pairings in later chapters. Vote for your favourite pairing....


_**It was just going to be one of those days, wasn't it? Kagura sighed. She was already in a bad mood. Tomo had called round at god-only-knew what time that morning and was now refusing to shut up as they walked to school. Yomi was ill, and Kagura was pretty sure she knew why, Tomo was just too hyper for her own good!**_

_**Tomo was babbling on about that show she watches, Kagura was trying to remember the name of it, when suddenly, Tomo stopped in her tracks and stood there with a confused expression on her face, as she pointed over to something.**_

_**"What is it now?" Kagura sighed. "And if you say anything about pigtails, I'm calling you Osaka for the rest of the day."**_

_**Tomo just stood there as if she hadn't heard what Kagura said. "Who is that She looks..evil..." Was all she could pop out and started walking towards the thing.**_

_**"Tomo, wait up!" Kagura cried, running after Tomo who was already walking over to the girl. 'Who is she?' Kagura wondered. 'Hey, she's wearing our uniform! ... but I've never seen her around before. Is she new or something?'**_

_**Tomo finally got over to the girl who was leaning against the tree with her eyes closed and a big scowl. " HI I'M TOMO TAKINO AND THIS IS KAGURA!! WHATS YOUR NAME!" The girl just opened her eyes, stared at her for a bit and walked away towards the school, slightly glancing at Kagura while she went.**_

_**"I think you scared her off," Kagura said, sniggering. "Well done Numbnut." She blinked. 'Hang on a sec, what was she looking at me like that for? Do I know her or something?'**_

_**Later in the classroom, Kagura sat down infront of Sakaki. "Good Morning Kagura." The silent girl said without even looking at Kagura. (too busy looking out the window )**_

_**"Morning Sakaki," Kagura replied. 'Is she cloud-gazing again?'**_

_**"Aliens have invaded our class at last." Osaka's dreamy voice next to her made Kagura jump. That girl had a talent for appearing out of nowhere.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Kagura asked, then she caught sight of where Osaka was staring. It was that girl again!**_

_**Tomo ran up to the girl immediately "HEY YOU! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! TELL ME YOUR NAME RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!!!" **_

_**The girl just stood there glaring at her. "Hmph..Moron." She mummbled, and just stood there at the front of the class with her arms crossed,leaning against the board. **_

_**" Grr...Who do you think you are!" Tomo was getting frustrated with this girl.**_

_**The girl glanced quickly at Kagura before closing her eyes**_

_**"Jeesh Tomo, calm down," Kagura sighed, walking up to Tomo and literally dragging her back. "Sorry about her, she's always like this. I'm Kagura, and this idiot here is Tomo, in case you didn't hear her earlier. But who are you?"**_

_**The girl glanced at Kagura for a few seconds then 'hmphed' and closed her eyes getting a bigger scowl..if possible.**_

_**All of a sudden Yukari burst in the classroom laughing maniacally. The students stared at her with big eyes...It wasn't the laughing part they were scared of..it was the fact that she was..EARLY! **_

_**Yukari was walking to her desk when all of a sudden she tripped over something. She looked down to see a girl with blonde, shoulder-length hair standing there glaring up at her. 'oh ya a new kid! ..She's so short! She must be another Chiyo-chan!' She bent down to Taiyo's height. " Hello Little girl. How old are you?" **_

_**"17." She replied **_

_**'..oh wow...' Yukari thought.**_

_**" Well what's your name" Taiyo just glared at her... " Ugh..ok fine just go sit beside Kagura... She's the one with-" **_

_**" I know who she is." The girl sat beside Kagura and the girl just glared ahead at the board..or maybe at Yukari..Who could tell**_

Osaka _**glanced over at the new girl. "She still hasn't told us her name, weird. And wow, she's blonde! Is she half-American or something?"**_

_**The girlturned around and glared at Osaka. Osaka just gave her that glassy eyed look and waved happily to her. The girl gave her a skeptical look and turned around, layed her head on the desk..and fell asleep. **_

_**" HEYY! HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS!" The girl glared at Yukari. "Uhm..nevermind...sleep all you want.." The girl fell back asleep..**_

_**If Kagura had wanted to kill Tomo earlier, it was nothing to how she felt now as she, Tomo, Osaka, Sakaki and Chiyo headed up to the roof for lunch. It was a nice day so they couldn't see the point of eating inside. It was a pity Yomi wasn't there though, she could have managed to shut Tomo up even if no one else could**_

_**But when they got up there the first thing they saw was the girl leaning on the rail looking up at the sky. **_

_**" YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Tomo started charging at her. The girl side-stepped and Tomo would've fallen off the edge if it hadn't been for Sakaki grabbing her collar**_

_**Kagura groaned. "You seriously are a Numbnut sometimes Tomo."**_

_**Chiyo, meanwhile, was smiling at the angry-looking girl. "You're Taiyo-san, right? Do you want to eat lunch with us?"**_

_**The girl gave a sorta surprised look at the little orange haired girl. 'How..does she know my name?...stalker...'She thought**_

_**"..Sure." Everyone looked at the girl now known as Taiyo in shock, except Chiyo chan. **_

_**"Wow...she can talk!" Tomo blinked.**_

_**Chiyo smiled. "I'm the class president. I saw your name on the class-list this morning."**_

_**"Of course she can talk, baka," Kagura snorted. **_

_**"Ah thought the aliens had made her mute," Osaka said, frowning. "They usually do..."**_

_**Taiyo looked at Osaka like she was retarted. " Why..are you inviting me to lunch" she asked the red-head with a confused expression.**_

_**"We're just trying to be friendly," Kagura said shrugging. "But if you don't want to then fine, your choice."**_

_**Taiyo looked like she was in deep thought. " Uhm..No..I'll eat with you..." She said quietly**_

_**Tomo glared at Taiyo for a second...and karate-chopped her head. " Let's play WHAT THE**_

_**HELL!"Tomo kept hitting Taiyo's head and shouting what the hell when finally Kagura pushed Tomo into the wall.**_

_**"She's not always THIS bad... well not quite," Kagura sighed. "Yomi usually stops her being stupid. But Yomi's not here... so yeah... anyways... sorry about Tomo, yanno?"**_

_**Taiyo blinked at her. " Yanno?" She had a confused expression on her face.**_

_**"Yanno... like 'you know'," Kagura replied.'Yay, Osaka's rubbing off on me. Greeeeeat.'**_

_**Taiyo looked over at the tall dark haired girl who had a red face and she was shaking with a strange smile on her face. **_

_**"Uhm..what's with her" Sakaki started walking towards Taiyo and reached towards her tail, which the others hadn't noticed till now. **_

_**" Can I...Pet it"**_

_**Kagura blinked, "What the? A TAIL!?! Oh my God Osaka was RIGHT! You ARE an alien!"**_

_**Taiyo stared at them " Ya..so what You got a problem with that" She glared at Kagura. Sakaki was already petting her tail with that weird smile and blush on her face. Taiyo gave her a weird look. 'This girl is weird...'**_

_**"N... no, but it's like... yanno," Kagura shrugged. **_

_**"Are you an Esper, a time traveller or an alien?" Osaka asked, blinking. Kagura looked at her in shock - first Yukari being early to class now Osaka being sort-of-coherent. What was happening to the world?!**_

_**Taiyo looked over at the space-cadet. " I'm an alien..a saiyan.." The girls stared at her in shock. even Sakaki stopped momentarily. **_

_**" AH WATCH OUT! SHE'LL KILL US ALL! TAKE OSAKA FIRST!" Tomo shouted hiding behind said space-cadet**_

_**Osaka nodded, "Ah'm an Esper. Ah thought you were an alien soon as ah saw you. Your aura's too different from them Earth people's."**_

_**Kagura blinked again, "Oh for the love of... I get it now. This was your idea, wasn't it Tomo? You've been watching waaaay too much Dragonball Z and Melancholoy of Haruhi Suzumiya!"**_

_**Tomo glared at her" Don't look at me! It's not my fault this girl's a freak!" Taiyo glared at her and replied. **_

_**"yes..and you'll be the first to die."**_

_**"Could you not kill Tomo?" Kagura asked. "That's kind of a bit overboard for a prank like this. Besides, Yomi wants to kill Tomo first, so I don't think she'd be too happy with you."**_

_**Taiyo blinked at her "Prank?" **_

_**"Well it's gotta be if you've stitched a tail onto your skirt and these two otakus are going on about something that sounds like it's come straight out of an anime," Kagura replied.**_

_**Taiyo walked up to her and said. " It's not fake." Her tail started to swish around and then wrapped around Kagura's waist**_

_**Kagura blinked, then screamed. "It... it... IT MOVES! Tomo this is seriously overboard even for you!!!"**_

_**Tomo stared at her with wide eyes. "It's not a prank! I swear! I never even met this kid before! You think I can even talk to her..hey Taiyo why did your tail wrap around Kagura's waist?...Are you..THAT way?" Tomo smirked.**_

_**Taiyo stared at her in confusion. "THAT way?" Before Tomo or anyone could answer the lunch bell rang, signalling that class was about to start.**_

_**Everyone else left the roof, leaving just Taiyo and Osaka standing there. Osaka smiled mysteriously. "Your secret's safe with me, don't worry."**_

_**Taiyo looked at her confused..." Uhm..okay.." **_

_**"They ain't gonna believe it's real. But ah know you're an alien. Ya'ah a Saiyan, ain't you?" And with that she left.**_

_**Taiyo stood there for a few seconds, before getting that scowl back on her face and following the others. **_

_**Taiyo stood at the edge of the pool glaring at the water. Chiyo walked up to her. "You should see Kagura-san swim! She's on the swim team so she's the best swimmer in our school!" She smiled at Taiyo. Taiyo nodded and continued to glare at the pool. "Uhm..Whats' wrong Taiyo-san" Taiyo looked down at her. **_

_**"I- I uh..can't-AAH" all of a sudden she was pushed into the pool and Tomo ran away screaming;**_

_**"YAHOO! TOMO-1 TAIYO-0 " Taiyo was thrashing around in the pool **_

_**"AAGH!"**_

_**Kagura glared at Tomo in shock. This was stupid even for her. She always did idiotic things when she was near the pool. She jumped into the water and grabbed hold of Taiyo, swimming over to the shallow end of the pool with the girl. She got out of the water, taking Taiyo with her, then turned to Tomo. **_

_**"That was one of the stupidest things you've done! Someone could have been hurt!"**_

_**Kagura looked down at Taiyo to see her unconcious. Out of nowhere Tomo popped up. "OOH Looks like you better give her mouth to mouth!"**_

_**Kagura slapped the wildcat girl out of her way, then leant over Taiyo to see if she could get the girl to regain consciousness. **_

_**Taiyo just layed there unmoving. Chiyo ran over. "OH NO! Kagura-san do something before it's too late!"**_

_**Kagura leant over Taiyo and gave her mouth-to-mouth. The other girl chocked then opoened her eyes.**_

_**Taiyo blinked and looked up at Kagura. "You...put your lips on mine.. what the hell was that?" **_

_**Tomo pops out've nowhere again. " She wants to make out with you!"**_

_**Kagura slapped Tomo again. Harder this time. "I was just giving you mouth-to-mouth. You'd stopped breathing for a second there because that idiot" she glared at Tomo, "shoved you in the pool"**_

_**Taiyo got up and glared at Tomo. Nyamo suddenly walked up. "Wait..Taiyo you can't swim? Hm..Hey Kagura why don't you teach her!" **_

_**"OOOH!" was heard from under the benches. Everyone looked over there...**_

_**"MR.KIMURA PLEASE GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOM!" Then it was silent...So Nyamo dragged him out've there.**_

_**Kagura shook her head. "That guy there's Kimura, the lit teacher. He's a complete pervert. Likes high school girls, Stay out of his way. Anyways, if you need any help sure I'll teach you to swim."**_

_**Taiyo stood there for a few seconds before nodding and walking to the changeroom. **_

_**"Soo..Aliens can't swim Well now I know what to do if Taiyo ever goes Crazy..push her into the pool!" Tomo exclaimed**_

_**"Aliens can't always swim. Ah think most of them can though," Osaka corrected. "Ah can't swim, but ah ain't an alien"**_

_**Tomo looked over at Osaka." But didn't you learn how to last year I mean we had like 2 whole semesters!"**_

_**Osaka looked at her. "Ah can sink-swim if that's whatcha mean."**_

_**" Ooookay then...I'm just gonna..go over there..and talk to Kaorin..." She proceeded to rush over to Kaorin " HEY Kaorin! WHATS UP!..What are you looking at!"**_

_**Kaorin blinked. "Tomo? Oh, erm, nothing," Kaorin replied, going red.**_

_**Tomo blinked and walked away muttering " Freak." **_

_**It's after school and everyone but the swim team had gone home. Kagura had just walked out of the school when she saw Taiyo standing there leaning against a tree with her eyes closed, still in her uniform. It looked as if she was waiting for something..or someone**_

_**She stopped and blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here? I wouldn't have thought you'd want to join the swim team."**_

_**Taiyo opened her eyes and looked up at Kagura. "I don't want to join the swim team.."**_

Fancy1600:OOO A Cliffy! So This Is A Joint Story between Me, Silver Sailor Ganymede, and MitsukiXTakuto 4 ever. :D


End file.
